Cartas perversas
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Afuera hace frío, la salida del fin de semana se arruina pero para no decir que el fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloría han decidido jugar... jugar cartas... pero de una manera más original.


_**Hola! Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan ammm descriptivo pero creo que lo he hecho bien a pesar de que no estoy del todo conforme siento que batalle demasiado pero bueno, Este es un regalo para UchihaAnaKarina así que espero y les guste.**_

_**Advertencia: Este one-shot contiene escenas de carácter sexual, si eres menor de edad o sensible a estos temas no leas esto.**_

* * *

**.**

**Cartas perversas**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Autor: Hitomi Akera**_

_**Género: Romance (?)**_

_**Paring: Sasuke y Karin**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Había trabajado toda la semana esperando el fin de semana para descansar, pero su querida esposa había quedado con sus amigos para una fiesta, había querido replicar pero ella había puesto su postura fija y no había podido decirle que no.

El sábado por la mañana se levantan y por la ventana ven que llueve y nieva, él da gracias ella simplemente le maldice por su suerte.

En efecto, el teléfono suena, es Ino quien le dice que la fiesta se cancela, gruñe pero no reclama. Cuelga y le mira aún más disgustada.

Sasuke sabe que tiene que contentarla, suspira. Quizá su suerte se acabó.

.0.

Afuera hace frío, parece que el cielo se cae a pedazos. Karin ha olvidado todo. Ahora han terminado de comer, los restos de la comida esperan en la cocina, pero lo dejaran para después.

El termostato esta puesto, la casa está fresca como si fuera un día en verano. Luego de mucho, han decidido dejar la salida para otro fin de semana, se quedarán en casa, sin embargo para no desaprovechar el tiempo han decidido jugar.

_Jugar cartas. _

Porque ambos eran buenos en la baraja inglesa, muchas veces participaban en apuestas y casi siempre salían victoriosos, pero era la primera vez que jugaban uno contra el otro.

Y, sobre todo, de esa forma…

El Uchiha salía de la cocina con un par de tragos, pero como aquello va a llevar su tiempo, aún tienen un buen licor enfriando… habrá que reponer líquidos.

Se sientan en el sillón mientras miran la baraja sobre la mesa, luego de unos segundos la pelirroja insiste en que él ha de empezar, él se niega.

— Fue tu idea. — le dice.

Se toma su tiempo en barajear, no quiere que ella lo acuse de tramposo, la conoce bien. Cuando se da cuenta de que empieza a impacientarse termina.

Karin vuelve a barajear las cartas, él le mira algo molesto.

— Es solo por si acaso. — Le sonríe y deja las cartas sobre la mesa.

Saca una carta, la mira y sonríe.

_7 de Corazones._

Sin dar tiempo a que él observe su carta lo besa, es un beso caliente y hambriento, juegan con sus lenguas, él empieza a calentarse y justo en ese momento la ojirroja se retira.

— Siete segundos. — Le muestra la carta y sonríe triunfante. Enseguida se retira la blusa, pues es una regla, luego de tomar una carta debe desprenderse de alguna prenda.

Ahora es turno de él, toma la siguiente carta.

_5 de picas._

Esta vez, Sasuke sonríe, claro a su manera.

Ella lo mira y exige ver la carta.

El ojinegro accede, observa su rostro primero ruborizarse para luego mirarlo con expectación.

La Uzumaki suspira, se retira los anteojos y los deja sobre la mesa justo a un lado de la baraja.

Sin más que decir, se acerca a él, el corazón le late con fuerza y siente calor… más del que hace. Introduce una mano dentro de su pantalón y toca su miembro, _ya está erecto_, pasa saliva y comienza a masajearlo. Lo hace lento y contante, cierra las piernas intentando aplacar su libido, cuando termina de contar regresa a su lugar, ni siquiera lo mira quitarse la camisa, solo toma su carta.

_9 de tréboles. _

Le muestra la carta, el ojinegro parece perdido. Karin deja la carta sobre el montón de las cartas pasadas. Antes de reponerse siente las manos de Uchiha sobre su espalda, de pronto su sostén se libera, siente los tirantes recorrer sus brazos hasta que salen.

Voltea y ve como Sasuke se apodera de sus senos desnudos, ni siquiera está segura de que eso cuente como sexo oral pero lo deja pasar, simplemente se dedica a disfrutar del trato pero este termina tan rápido como inicio.

Por inercia lleva sus manos hacia su pecho para cubrirse, el pelinegro sonríe, ella por otro lado se siente un tanto incomoda. Aun así le indica que siga.

Sasuke así lo hace.

_Rey de diamantes._

Le muestra la carta, ella parece suspirar de alivio. La ve levantarse de su lado del sofá, lo rodea y pronto está a sus espaldas, las delicadas manos de Karin comienzan a recorrer sus hombros, para luego ir bajando. Ella llega hasta sus muñecas y el ojinegro siente como sus pechos se presionan contra su espalda durante unos segundos para luego regresar a sus hombros.

El tiempo termina y él no esta tan satisfecho, desea acabar con el juego y tomarla, pero la idea de torturarla como ella lo hace le parece más atrayente.

Se quita los zapatos ante la mirada incrédula de Karin.

— Eso no cuenta. — Le recrimina.

— Tú aun llevas bragas y short. — Responde entre molesto y tranquilo. — Estamos parejos.

La Uzumaki quiere seguir discutiéndolo pero sabe que no lo hará cambiar de opinión en esa situación, así que se resigna, pero solo de momento.

Saca otra carta.

_3 de corazones. _

Le besa rápidamente, tres segundos exactos.

— Tres de corazones. — Le explica mientras le muestra la carta. Ahora es ella quien debe quitarse una prenda, se decide por el short. — Tu turno. — Sabe que la mira pero al contrario que al principio ahora deja sus brazos a sus costados, dejándole ver sus pechos, con sus pezones erectos por el frío del sofá y lo cálido de la temperatura.

_Reina de picas._

Le muestra la carta y espera paciente. Karin sigue molesta pero su libido puede más, de nueva cuenta siente su mano cerrarse sobre su miembro, sigue el movimiento que antes había ejercido pero con un ritmo más lento, gruñe en respuesta mientras ella sigue.

Al término del tiempo propicio, se retira. Sasuke vuelve a gruñir, aun así se retira el pantalón.

La pelirroja no pierde tiempo y saca su siguiente carta.

_8 de picas. _

Luego de enseñársela deja la carta en su lugar, sorpresivamente se ve en los brazos de Uchiha pero solo es un segundo, ahora está sentada sobre él. Lo sabe de inmediato ya que la erección de él presiona contra sus muslos. Pero no puede liberarse pues comienza su premio, las manos de Sasuke ya se encuentran presionando su interior, incluso sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Ahoga un gemido ante la sorpresa y la sensación, él continua con lo suyo y ella comienza a perder resistencia.

El tiempo se termina.

Espera que la libere pero aun en su posición le habla. — Toma otra carta para mí. — Ella no replica y lo hace.

_Reina de tréboles. _

Sasuke besa su espalda y un escalofrió la recorre, ahora ya está excitada, su cuerpo clama por sus caricias pero sabe cuánto ha esperado y no sería justo terminar el juego ahora. Lentamente se desliza entre sus brazos hasta que se ve libre.

Ninguno dice más, él se despoja de su última prenda dejándole ver su virilidad, la pelirroja no tarda en llevarse en la boca, su excitación es tanta que necesita saborearla, sentirla en lo más hondo de su boca.

Uchiha se deja hacer, sus gruñidos son lo único que llena el silencio. El tiempo se ha agotado pero la ojirroja parece no notarlo, es él quien la separa de sí mismo. Siente subir más su libido al ver la mirada oscura de ella pero se controla, ya falta poco.

— Es tu turno. — Le dice con voz grave, ella asiente y toma su carta.

_Rey de tréboles. _

Intercambian lugares, ella intenta quitar su última prenda pero el pelinegro se lo impide, desliza lentamente las bragas mientras deja un camino de besos. Una vez desnudos los dos se besan con desesperación. Sasuke no ha olvidado lo que tiene que hacer pero necesita besarla.

Lleva una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de su mujer, ya está húmeda y eso no puede provocarlo más. Se arrodilla sobre la alfombra y comienza a lamer su interior, ella jadea y gime en respuesta y eso lo incita a seguir.

Luego de unos minutos más ambos están preparados para lo que sigue. La pelirroja no aguanta más se pone a horcajadas encima de él, su ritmo es casi salvaje pero Sasuke le sigue el ritmo a la perfección.

Uchiha besa su espalda, ella se arquea en consecuencia. Él le masajea los pechos, Karin gime más alto, casi grita su nombre entre cada respiración. Antes de que ella pueda llegar al clímax, él cambia de posición, ahora la ojirroja está recostada sobre el sofá, Sasuke se encuentra encima. Se introduce en ella con lentitud, en poco tiempo está completamente dentro, silencia un gemido y comienza a moverse.

La pelirroja enrosca sus piernas en su cintura intentando profundizar aún más el contacto, ambos disfrutan, ella se acerca y lo besa. Recorren sus bocas con ansío, el clímax llega en medio del beso pero ninguno lo rompe.

Se separan luego de eternos minutos, sus respiraciones están aceleradas, se tapan con unas cuantas mantas. Desnudos sobre el sillón no pueden evitar ver la baraja sobre la mesa.

— ¿Aguantas otra ronda, Sasuke-kun? — Pregunta ella, le besa el pecho mientras su mano baja hacia su entrepierna.

— Hmp. — A pesar del monosílabo, él la carga, se encamina con ella hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Claro que aguantaba otra ronda… pero no quería ver esas malditas cartas en un buen tiempo.

Él se sabía un juego mejor.

.

* * *

**_Eso es todo, no se si para quien lo lea esto sea fuerte pero a mi no me lo parecio tanto y como Ana Karina me lo pidio, lo he publicado aquí._**

**_Reviews por favor!_**


End file.
